Sealer and/or sealant may be applied to a vehicle body as part of a manufacturing process. In one example, the sealer and/or sealant may include a polymer or other suitable material that is applied to various joints of the body to seal and weatherproof the vehicle. A robot may be utilized to apply the sealer to the vehicle body, dispensing the sealer and/or sealant through an end effector of the robot. The robot applies the sealer to sequential vehicle bodies in an assembly line, the robot applying sealant to individual vehicle bodies in a predetermined cycle. Between cycles, i.e., between individual vehicle bodies, excess sealant and/or debris may remain on the end effector of the robot and must be removed prior to the application of sealant to the next vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative end effector cleaners for cleaning excess sealant from an end effector.